


Our Status

by awkwardblogger



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awkward Sam, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Confused Sam, F/M, Jealous Sam Winchester, John Winchester's Bad Parenting, M/M, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sibling Incest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/pseuds/awkwardblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you're either an alpha, beta, or omega, John Winchester is trying to raise his boys to be hunters while trying to ignore what they may be. But John can only ignore it for so long until Dean is fourteen and the school demands he must be tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming Dean

After Mary died, John devoted his whole life to finding the monster that killed his wife and killing it. He raised his sons to be hunters, completely ignoring the biology that was going to make them who they are. Before Mary died, John had known that his sons would either be alphas or omegas because he was an alpha and Mary was an omega.

John tried his hardest to pretend that he didn't care what his sons' status was, but Bobby knew how John really felt about it. John was an old fashion alpha, who accepted that omegas were submissive and thought of them as too fragile for a lot of things. Bobby knew just how scared John was when the day came that John was forced to have Dean tested.  
They were in Collierville, Tenseness where John was drawn in by a hunt, his guess was it was a werewolf. The day before, Sam had been enrolled in Schilling Farms Middle School and today John and brought Dean into Collierville High school to get enrolled. The oldest Winchesters sat in the principal's office as the principal, Mr. Jacobs, was looking over Dean's paperwork.  
"Well, Mr. Winchester, everything seems to be in order for Dean to be admitted." Mr. Jacobs said, his eyes not once leaving the papers.  
"That's fantastic, when can he start?" John asked with fake enthusiasm.  
"Well, we can't start until he's been tested." Mr. Jacobs said, shifting in his seat.  
"Tested? But you said it was all in order." John accused.  
"Tested for what?" Dean asked.  
"Mr. Winchester, we need to know Dean's status for his health class. We can't put an omega in an alpha's health class or an alpha in an omega's health class. I'm surprised Dean hasn't been tested yet, but he's of age to be tested and in high school a student can't start school until they've been tested." Mr. Jacobs explained.  
John gulped. He always knew this day would happen, and he was dreading it terribly. John already knew what the test was going to say, it was going to say that Dean was an omega. To John, it was one of the most obvious things in the world; Dean had always taken orders and rarely argued. Sam, on the other hand, even though he was ten, John could tell he was going to be an alpha with that head strong, fierce attitude. And John knew what the school would tell Dean the moment he entered omega health class, "Omega's need to have a family", "Omega's should always start having children before the age of twenty", "It's dangerous for omega's to be in public when in heat unless they are mated".  
John really didn't want to get Dean tested, because that meant his fears would come true.  
"Mr. Winchester, I'm afraid I must insist." Mr. Jacobs said before John could protest.  
The next day John showed up at the local doctors with Sam and Dean, to have Dean tested. Sam didn't know why Dad was on edge about it, but Dean did, Dean knew that Dad would be upset if he was an omega. They needed to find out that, because if they didn't find out soon and Dean was an omega, he could have his first heat without any supplies. Dean and John were taken back to a room, leaving Sam in the waiting room.  
"Okay, Dean, we're just going to take some blood and have you pee in a cup for good measure and we'll run both of those and in five minutes we'll have your answer." The nurse beamed, getting ready to draw blood from Dean's arm.  
John nodded silently as the nurse took the blood and than sent Dean to the bathroom. When Dean got back, he was silent too, just kicking his legs back and forth as he waited for the nurse to come back. Scenarios of what could happen if Dean was an omega raced through his head. Dad could decide he didn't want some "bitch" as a son and kick him out, or sell him like some parents do, or force him to get a mate. Minutes felt like hours to fourteen year old Dean as the clock ticked quietly, but it sounded like thunder to Dean as his heart beet faster than it ever has before. When the doctor entered the room with the papers in her hand and a smile on her face, Dean's heart sped up, if that was even possible, and his breath came to a halt.  
"Congratulations Dean, you're an alpha! By the looks of the results, you're knot should pop any day now." The doctor said joyfully.  
For the first time sense Dean found out he had to get tested, he breathed easy. He silently thanked a God he didn't believe in for making him an alpha, because he knew how his dad felt about omegas. Surprise was firmly printed on John's face, but for the first time in a long time, a real smile was on his face. He was proud, actually proud!, of his oldest son. When Dean walked back out into the waiting room, there was a proud smirk on his face as he went over to Sam.  
"So, what's the news?" Sam asked curiously.  
"Dean's an alpha!" John said with a huge proud smile on his face as he wrapped a giant arm around Dean, who beamed.  
"Cool." Sam said with a smile.  
Status never meant anything to Sam, unlike it did to most people. Sam never understood why people cared so much about their status, because to Sam, status didn't define who you are; just defined your biology.  
Soon after, Dean and Sam started their separate schools and John killed the werewolf. They bounced around to a couple other cities before they went to see Bobby for the first time sense they found out Dean's status. Bobby insisted that they celebrate Dean's status, so they had cake and Dean took his own bottle of beer that night.

That night, long after Dean and Sam had passed out in the living room, John and Bobby stood outside in the back yard, each drinking a beer. The smile on John's face, that genuine smile that was so rare, made Bobby chuckle.  
"I get it John, the older idjit is an alpha and your happy; I mean, you don't have to fight away his suitors or keep him locked up when he hits heat. But you're not in the clear yet, Sam's not old enough to be tested." Bobby reminded him.  
"Bobby, there's no way that Sam could possibly be an omega. I mean, just talk to the kid and you'll know he's definitely going to be an alpha." John said seriously, taking a long gulp of beer.  
"And you were positive Dean was gonna be an omega. You could be wrong again, John." Bobby said quietly.  
"Bobby, don't do this." John said softly but fiercely.   
Bobby looked up from his beer and at John, shaking his head in disapproval. How in the hell were either of those boys going to turn out confident in themselves with John like this? For a long time Bobby had known that Dean wanted to please his Dad and would go the end of the world to do it; but he wasn't comfortable in his own skin and Bobby had a feeling that was thanks to John. Bobby bit his tongue though and went back inside.  
The next morning, Dean had woken up and absentmindedly headed to the bathroom. Dean didn't notice anything was different until he was emptying his bladder and he saw it; he had gotten his knot. Dean gasped and grinned down at the knot that had made it very clear that Dean was an alpha. At breakfast, Dean told Bobby, John, and Sam; they all congratulated him and John even ruffled Dean's hair. That whole day Dean beamed like he had won the lottery because his father was proud of him.


	2. From Sammy To Sam

Sam watched as Dean became more alpha like day after day. Sam still didn't understand what was so great about being an alpha, even two years later. Now, Sam was twelve and Dean was sixteen; John had gone out of his way to explain to his boys over the past two years that you should never knot anyone unless you are positive you want them to be your mate and had started telling Sam that they'd have him tested when the school year rolled around, but claimed he already knew Sam's status. Dean may have never knotted any one, but he sure brought girls home like having sex was going out of fashion. Sam found himself very confused and jealous during the nights that Dean brought girls back to the motel, he'd lay in his bed, listening to the annoyingly loud sounds of Dean having sex and wonder why his stomach felt in knots, and why he felts so sad hearing the girls moan and cry out Dean's name and Dean call out theirs.

When John wasn't training Sam and Dean or out hunting, he was drilling into their minds what it meant to be a good alpha. Sam hated his "alpha lessons", they missed him off, the idea of bossing someone around, someone who couldn't help but be submissive. Dean's day of being submissive were long over, he still did as his father told because he knew that was what was for Sam; but if any other person tried to order Dean around, they usually got punched. Dean bossed Sam around a lot, but that was no different from how it was before they knew Dean was an alpha, but Dean seemed to take even more pride than before when Sam did as told. The school year soon started and John had forgotten to get Sam tested like he said he would; it didn't bother Sam much, but all the other kids in his grade were finding out their statuses and were bragging about how proud they were that they were a beta, just like their dad, or an omega, just like their mom, or an alpha like their dad. It made Sam feel kind of left out, and it was like that all over the country; from Portland, Maine to Phoenix, Arizona.  
They were in Akron, Ohio, were John had picked up the scent of a couple demons that were on killing sprees. John had enrolled Dean in Buchtel CLC High School and Sam in Buchtel CLC Middle School and taken off the day after, leaving the boys at the motel and the school with about fifty bucks. It had only been two days sense the boys had started at their knew schools and already Sam was hearing about the legend that was Dean Winchester from kids at his school that had older siblings at the high school. Girls were coming up to Sam everyday and asking if they could introduce them to Dean and it was starting to annoy Sam. When Sam woke up on the third day of John being gone, he felt really warm and uncomfortable. Sam wasn't surprised to see that Dean had spent the night at some girl's house because her parents were out of town, and went on with his person hygiene stuff.  
By the time Sam had walked to school, he felt like he was dying of heat; his clothes were too hot, the sun was trying to fry him like an egg, and he was harder than he's ever been in his whole life. Sam dragged himself into the school, ignoring the wetness he felt in his boxers, figuring it was just sweat. Eyes were glued to him as he got his stuff out of his locker and made his way to English. Sam didn't make it half way to the class room before an eighth grader jumped on him and tried ripping Sam's clothes off, making Sam shout in protest. The older boy was dry humping him, tearing at his clothes, and Sam was pinned under him. Sam's limps weren't working, he tried to knee the guy in the junk, but his body wouldn't let him, so Sam was screaming his head off.  
"Help! Somebody help me!" Sam cried, trying and failing to fight back.  
Two obviously alpha teachers pulled the boy away from Sam and Sam was quickly taken away by an omega teacher and brought into the nurse's office.  
"I don't need to be at the nurse. He didn't do any damage." Sam told the teacher as she sat him down on the bed.  
"Sweetie, what are you even doing at school? Surely you can't be that stupid." She said, ignoring Sam's question.  
"What? I come to school everyday. And I'm not stupid." Sam said, sounding hurt.  
The teacher looked at him in disbelief and gave him a sad smile, patting down his hair.  
"Sweetie, tell me your name. I'm Mrs. Huffer." The teacher introduced kindly, but not answering Sam.  
"I'm Sam Winchester." Sam said quietly, feeling his body heat up even more and he groaned at how much it hurt.  
Mrs. Huffer petted Sam's hair and told him to lay on the bed and they would call his family.  
"Why? And my dad's out of town, it's just me in my brother. But, why do you need to call him? What's wrong with me?" Sam questioned.  
"Sam, honey, you're in heat." She deadpanned.   
Sam's eyes were the size of saucers. He couldn't believe it, his father always told him he was going to be an alpha, always told him to look out for ruts, but never said anything about heat. Only omegas had heat, so that meant Sam was an omega, and Sam broke. He started crying, feeling weak and helpless; he had never known about heats, or anything about omegas accept the basics and now Sam was an omega himself! Ten minutes later Dean walked into the office and saw Sam curled up on the bed in the nurses office, crying and shaking.  
"What happened to him?" Dean demanded.  
"He's in heat, it must be his first one because the poor thing didn't even know he's an omega." Mrs. Huffer told Dean, having him fill out the sign out sheet.  
Shit, Dean had never thought his little brother would be an omega. John had always told Dean that Sam was going to be an alpha, like the two of them, and that Dean had to make sure that Sam didn't attack an omega in heat; but he never told Dean what to do when Sam was in heat. Dean jogged into the nurse's office only to have his nostrils attacked with a sweet, thick smell that reminded Dean off freshly baked apple pie. Dean could feel his dick hardening in his jeans, but he reminded himself that alphas always get hard when they smell an omega in heat. Dean stood in front of Sam, who was impossibly hard and shaking while pawing at his clothes.  
"Hey Sammy, you alright, kiddo?" Dean asked, knowing the answer but feeling the need to ask anyway.  
"No. Dean, it hurts! It's so hot and it hurts!" Sam cried.  
Dean frowned and helped his little brother off the nurse's bed only to be attacked in a hug by scrawny Sam. Dean broke his own rule about not hugging and hugged his little brother back, hating that his Sammy was in so much discomfort. When Dean let go, though, Sam didn't, he stayed at his brother's chest, inhaling.  
"Sammy?" Dean asked.  
"You smell so good, Dean." Sam sighed, nuzzling his face into Dean's chest.  
Dean gulped, knowing that this was going to be a very tough week with Sam like this. When Dean got Sam back to the motel, Sam went to the shower and stayed for an hour. Dean could hear Sam getting himself off, hear his little brother's moans, and was disgusted as the sounds went straight to his cock. The first day of Sam's first heat consisted of Sam staying butt naked and getting himself off every thirty minutes, no matter how close Dean was to him. The second day was worse, Sam was cranking the AC like he would die if he didn't, and getting himself off all over the motel room. Sam had fingered or jerked himself off in every inch of the motel room, and he was shameless about it.  
Sam would stop anything he was doing to get himself off, eating, sleeping, talking, watching tv; it was getting out of hand. On the third day, Sam cried himself silly, trying to stuff anything he could into his hole. When Dean caught him fucking himself with the remote, he didn't even stop for a second, just kept going, moaning and crying. Sam screamed, saying that it wasn't big enough, that it wasn't satisfying and it was the worst day of Dean's life. Dean knew what his little brother needed, he needed a big knot inside him, and he could give it to him, but he wasn't supposed to knot unless he wanted to mate that person and you weren't supposed to fuck your little brother, even if he is in heat. On the fourth day, John got back and was in for the shock of his life when Dean explained why the motel room smelled of an omega in heat. That day John went out and bought Sam a dildo, but wouldn't look at Sam in the eye while giving him the gift.  
When the heat finally ended, Sam was taken to the doctor and given suppressants, so that instead of having heat every month, he only had it twice a year. The next time they saw Bobby was a month later, and Bobby could tell right off the bat that John was uncomfortable with Sam being an omega.  
"I don't know, Bobby. I just... I never thought Sam would be an omega. I mean, he's no where near submissive! He bites my head off every time I tell him to do something, he's the most alpha like omega I've ever met." John let a load off, drinking a beer while his boys slept.  
"There aint nothing wrong with the boy bein' an omega, John. And he don't listen to you because you're his daddy, that's just a kid thing." Bobby told him, tipping back his beer.  
"Bobby, he's gonna get picked on for this. You know boy omegas are rare, and when the boys at his next school find out... I don't even wanna think about it." John sighed.  
"You're right, it's not gonna be a cake walk for him, but the boys a hunter; when's life ever gonna be a cake walk for him?" Bobby asked.  
"I guess you gotta a point." John muttered, staring down at his beer.  
"Just don't be an ass to him, John. The kid's probably already beating himself up inside for it, don't join in on it." Bobby ordered.


	3. Growing Pains

After finding out he was an omega, everywhere Sam went was hell. Male omegas were rare, and in some places they went, Sam was the only one in the whole town. Kids picked on him, hit him, and tried to breed him. Dean watched Sam like a hawk whenever he was around his little brother, but Dean couldn't always be with Sam. The first year of knowing was the worst, because he wasn't used to being called a "knot hungry bitch", or a "piece of boy cunt". Sam wanted to hide every time he was at school for the first year, he didn't have Dean to protect him and he was the school freak just about everywhere he went. When Sam turned fourteen and Dean was eighteen, Sam was thrilled, because they'd finally be in the same school again and Dean could protect him from the bullies.  
Dean was horrified on Sam's first day as a Freshman, and his as a repeating Junior, at how much of a knot-head other alphas could be. Most of the alphas were trying to get in Sam's pants, just so they could say they've slept with a male omega, most of the betas thought Sam was freak because of his status and sex, and most of the omegas accepted him, but didn't want to be caught near him when the bullies showed. That night, in Charleston, South Carolina, Dean told John just how awful everyone was being to Sam, only to get a disgusting answer back.  
"Dean, Sam is a bitch. You can't really expect any self respecting alpha to treat a bitch like an equal." John had told him like it meant nothing to him that his youngest son was being tortured at school.  
Sam buried himself in his school work in an attempt to find a place to belong, something better. Sam thought a perk of being an omega was that John wouldn't let him hunt, but boy was he wrong. John still made him hunt, but now Sam was also in charge of research and weapon cleaning. John made Sam train harder than he ever did with Dean, saying the because he was an omega he had to work harder if he wanted to protect people, because it was "in his nature to be weak".  
Sam felt sick whenever he heard his father talk about omegas; he always knew his father was an old fashioned alpha, but god damn, omegas are people too, not slaves! In omega health class Sam learned about how his body was able to bear children, even though he was male; once he was even pulled aside by a teacher and told that he "didn't have to be gay" because there are some female alphas out there, but they are rare just like male omegas. In certain schools in the south, omegas had different electives than alphas so they could train omegas about being a good house wife and parent. Whenever Sam had those classes, he usually got in trouble for banging his head against the table or a wall.

Dean found that being an older, alpha brother of a boy omega was a double edged sword. If you stood up for him, you were a pussy, but if you didn't stand up for him, you were a shit brother. Things weren't just that simple, either, when it came to being Sam's brother; even though Dean was told by his health teachers that you only smelled, what to your nose, would be "the best smelling scent in the world" when you were around your mate, Dean kept finding himself smelling the ravishing smell of freshly baked pie whenever he was around Sam. Dean was starting the think something was seriously wrong with him; he kept wanting to fuck Sam whenever Sam hit his heats or he hit his ruts, all he could think about was marking Sam's skin, having his pup grow inside his brother, and he knew it was wrong. Dean didn't dare speak a word of it to anyone, knowing that he wouldn't be around Sam anymore if word got out that he wanted to bury his dick in his baby brother's hole. Little did Dean know, Sam wanted the same thing Dean did; Sam wanted to feel Dean's cock deep inside him just as much, if not more, than Dean did.  
Both of the Winchester brothers were afraid that if the other knew, they'd be shunned for thinking something as wrong as that. Time went by, heats and ruts came and passed, new schools came and went, but the thoughts stayed. By the time Dean was twenty, he started thinking that his thoughts about Sammy would go away if he found his mate. Now Dean was always told that even though his instincts told him to find his mate and claim them, he wasn't to claim them unless they knew about the life and was willing to sign up. That didn't stop Dean for searching for that scent he was told about, that feeling when he met eyes with someone he was warned about, that connection you felt when your lips touched your mate's.

Dean was so desperate to find his mate that almost every omega or beta Dean came in contact with ended up having sex with Dean. It made Sam's stomach feel full of knots and his heart heavy, seeing Dean with all those other people. Those nights in the motel, when Dean brought people home, Sam would bury his face in the covers and cry quietly; because it hurt to hear Dean with other people, to think of Dean being with anyone but him. Nights like those made Sam wish he could talk to someone about how he felt more than ever, but he knew he never could; not even to Bobby, who he'd trust with his life. It was wrong, to think about your brother in anyway but brotherly, and Sam knew it just made him even more of a freak than he was before he started feeling this way. Sam always wanted to be normal, to get out of hunting and go to college and find his mate and have a beautiful house with beautiful kids; but that seemed farther and farther away as the days went by.  
Even more time passed and Sam had gotten his acceptance letter from Stanford. Sam always knew that he would leave the life one day and go to college, and now that time was here. He didn't want to leave Dean, but he couldn't bring Dean with him and he couldn't stay; there was simply no way of staying with Dean and going to Stanford. Sam tried to tell himself he needed to be away from Dean anyway, so he wouldn't have thoughts of having sex with Dean anymore, because it just got more frequent over the years. Just when Sam had thought he'd finally stop having wet dreams, he'd have a wonderful wet dream about Dean bending him over the impala and fucking his hole and telling him how tight he felt around Dean's dick. Dean still thought of fucking Sam, maybe not as much as Sam thought about being fucked by him, but a lot; he'd jerk off to the thought of it in the shower, at night when he thought Sam was asleep, when Sam was at school and he was alone in the motel; whenever he could.

At eighteen Sam had dealt with more douche bag alphas than he could count. It was in an omega's nature to want children, and alphas thought that they could just walk into Sam's life and put a pup in him like it was nothing. Sam knew by now that being an omega wasn't an easy life, especially for a hunter; he had to work through his heats, because "monsters aren't going to wait for your heat to end"; but sometimes he wished that it wasn't like that. He hoped than when he left for Stanford, it wouldn't be as shitty as it is now. When the day came from Sam to leave, it was the hardest thing Sam ever had to do in his whole life.  
"What do you mean your leaving?" John snarled.  
"I mean I'm leaving. I got a full ride into Stanford and I'm going." Sam said, standing his ground.  
"Like hell you are! You're a hunter, Sam!" John shouted.  
"I don't want to be a hunter! I've never wanted to be a hunter, I hate this life! I'm going to Stanford and there isn't anything you can do about it!" Sam yelled back, stomping over to grab his stuff.  
"Samuel, if you walk out that door, don't you ever come back! You hear me?!" John demanded.  
"Don't worry, Dad, I won't come back." Sam spat, practically running out the door and slamming it shut.  
Sam walked down the empty, dark street to the bus stop, only to find the Impala driving up behind him with Dean in the driver's seat.  
"Hey Sammy." Dean breathed.  
"If you came to make me come back, go away." Sam said harshly.  
"No, I came to give you a ride to the bus stop... and say goodbye." Dean said sadly.  
It broke Dean's heart that Sam was leaving, but he knew that Sam was head strong and nothing he could say or do would stop his brother form leaving.  
"Oh, thanks." Sam whispered, hoping into the passenger seat.


	4. Sam Winchester Never Gets His Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in Our Status, But I will be putting a squeal up. This story is far from done, I promise.

Sam hadn't seen his father in four years and hasn't talked to his brother in two years, but he's okay. Sam's now twenty-two, and for the first time in his life he's really happy; he's not worrying about if someone found out about his feelings for Dean or his life, all his worries now are exams. Sam found himself a beautiful beta girl, Jess, who loved and cared for him and helped him through all his heats. He wasn't an alpha, but she loved him and he loved her and that was enough for Sam. At Stanford, Sam wasn't the only male omega, in fact one of his professors was a male omega; Sam had also seen that the people at Stanford were alot more accepting than the people he'd seen before in his life. Sometimes Sam thought about Dean, how Dean was, if Dean missed him, if Dean found his mate; but not nearly as much as he used to and he tried to push those thoughts away. Dean wasn't in his life anymore and he needed to keep it that way.

Dean had been dealing wit Sam being gone in his own way, it felt like there was a hole in his heart with Sam gone, but he knew he could never convince Sam to come back. Dean continued to try to find his mate, but kept coming up empty handed. Dean found himself trying to find the answer to his problems at the bottom of a bottle, he was drinking himself stupid almost every night, when he wasn't hunting that was. Though, John has been missing for weeks and Dean got a voice mail from John that's making him know he has to go look for his father, but Dean doesn't want to do it alone. Dean feels guilty as drive to California, he's about to drag his baby brother back into the life he fought tooth and nail to get away from; but there was no way he could do it without Sam. When Dean broke into the apartment his little brother was staying in, he could smell it right away; there was a beta in here.

Dean's heart screamed in pain, feeling betrayed that Sam had someone else, Sam didn't need him. But then, there was Sam, attacking him, thinking Dean was a robber. Dean quickly had Sam pinned to the ground and sweet smell of freshly baked pie filled his nose and his cock wasn't thinking about sparing, it was thinking of sinking itself into Sam.  
"Dean?" Sam asked breathlessly.  
"Hey Sammy. Little outta practice, aren't ya?" Dean teased.  
Sam rolled his eyes and flipped Dean onto his back.  
"Or not." Dean approved.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Sam questioned.  
"Well-" Dean was cut off by the lights being turned on.  
"Sam?" A feminine voice breathed.  
That's when Dean saw her, the beta. She was blonde and pretty, petite and very... beta. Dean wanted to smack Sam right across the face for being with her, because she was a beta, because she wasn't him; but he knew he couldn't.  
"Uh, hi, I need to talk to Sam alone." Dean said, before grabbing Sam's arm and dragging his little brother outside.  
"Dean, seriously, what's going on?" Sam demanded.  
"Dad's been gone for weeks. I got this voice mail and I'm worried. I need to look for him, but I can't do it alone, Sammy." Dean told him  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After killing the woman in white, Dean had dropped Sam off at his apartment, feeling the hole in his heart burn as Sam walked away from the Impala, away from him. It didn't take long for Dean to feel something was off and go sprinting to see what was wrong and find the apartment in flames. Dean dragged Sam out of the apartment, memories of being four years old and running out of his old house, holding a baby Sam flooded his brain. Sam was a crying mess and all Dean could do was hold him, every fiber of his being screaming at him to protect Sam from pain, to make it better even if it meant dying for Sam's happiness. By the time the cops showed up and Sam told them what happened, Sam had calmed down and wasn't crying anymore; but he was furious now.  
"Sammy?" Dean breathed.  
"We've got work to do." Sam told his older brother, slamming the trunk shut.

A month had passed sense than and Sam's heat was on it's way; though Sam couldn't find himself to care. He was confused, he missed Jess, but he felt almost... whole when he was with Dean. Like, everything was okay, but he knew it wasn't. Sam had gone back to thinking about his big brother's dick and desperately wanting it buried in his hole, and he didn't think he'd be able to stay strong during his heat.

Dean's rut was also quickly approaching and the brothers were looking for a motel to hall up in until they were both able to function properly. They picked a motel in Seattle, Washington and bought enough food to hold them off until at least one was thinking straight. They were sitting in the motel when Sam was hit with the first wave of heat; his dick sprung up and his hole began to moisten as Sam began to sweat. Sam groaned loudly and flopping down onto his bed and reaching down to massage his dick.  
"Starting?" Dean asked his little brother.  
"No shit Sherlock." Sam spat, being in no mood for anyone's shit.  
"Jesus Sam, don't bite my head off for asking a simple fucking question, dude." Dean shot.  
Sam glared at his brother before throwing his shirt across the room, claiming it was too hot for it. After an hour, Sam was halled up in the bathroom, very obviously masturbating and Dean was knocked onto his ass. The smell that was rolling off his brother made his dick hard enough to cut steel and Dean's brain wasn't working right; all he could think was "fuck, knot, breed, claim, omega, mine". Dean had never been around Sam during his ruts, but he was about to find out how bad of an idea this was. Dean let out an animalistic snarl and kicked the bathroom door open, reveling Sam who was sparled out in the tub, three fingers up his ass and a firm hand jerking off his cock. Sam's brain clicked right away, Dean's rut had hit, but Sam before Sam could even open his mouth, Dean was ripping off his pants and boxers and grabbing Sam's face.  
Before Sam could even put the two together, his lips were wrapped around Dean's cock and it was being shoved violently in and out of his mouth. Sam's brain was screaming for him to pull away, to stop, that Dean was his brother and it was wrong; but his body didn't give a shit what his brain said. It felt good and Sam melted into Dean's control, letting his brother fuck his mouth without a single move of protest. Dean bucked wildly into his brother's mouth, all thoughts and common sense thrown to the wind; all he could think of was cumming and stuffing Sam's ass full of his dick and knotting him and making him his bitch. Dean pulled his dick out of Sam's mouth with a pop and grabbed Sam by the arm, dragging him to the bed and throwing his huge body onto the bed. Sam whimpered and got on his hands and knees, showing off his ass like a good bitch.

Dean licked his lips before diving on the bed and forcing Sam's legs apart and then his cheeks. Sam's hole was beautiful, the most beautiful thing Dean's eyes have ever gotten the pleasure of seeing. It was red and puffy, slick was pouring out of it like crazy and to Dean, it was an all you can eat buffet. Dean took a big whiff of the Sam's hole before licking around it in slow circles. Sam let out a pathetic gasp/moan and bucked his hips helplessly as Dean's tongue flicked his puckered hole, teasing him.  
"Dean, please. I need it. Please." Sam begged.  
"Shut it, bitch. You'll take what I give you." Dean spat, diving into Sam's ass, forcing his tongue into the pink hole.  
Sam let out a squeak of surprise and arousal, than the dirties moans to ever touch Dean's ears flowed out of Sam's mouth. Dean only teased more, rubbing Sam's thighs as he rimmed his little brother. And just like that, at the worst possible time for Sam, Dean's brain came back, screaming "WHAT THE FUCK, THIS IS YOUR BROTHER!" and Dean jumped back.  
"Oh my God... Sammy... Oh God! Sam, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do this! Oh God!" Dean stammered.  
"Dean, it's okay..." Sam said softly.  
"No! It's not okay! It's very fucking far from okay!" Dean screamed, pulling at his hair.  
Dean stomped into the bathroom and when he came out he was fully dressed. Without a word to Sam, Dean left the motel room with the slam of a door.


End file.
